Unlike many patient test results in a health care environment, genetic test results generally have life-long value. Current clinical information systems are not able to automatically recognize discrepant or duplicate genetic test results generated at any point in an individual's clinical care. Current clinical heath care information systems also cannot appropriately reconcile discrepant or duplicate genetic test results.
As genetic testing becomes more prevalent, tools and methods to ensure quality and accuracy of genetic test results stored in electronic records will become increasingly necessary. A method and system for automatically correlating and comparing genetic test result values for individuals would be beneficial.